The Nameless Game
by Cathedryl14
Summary: This is a game I used to play with my bestfriend.


**The Nameless Game**

* * *

><p>4months ago I just had gotten married to my husband Edward. We were at the house the day after our 20th anniversary when Alice came into the room freaking out. I asked her what was wrong. She said open the door and get Carlisle now. "Carlisle," I yelled while Edward opened the door. "Help me," I recognized the voice immediately. "Angela," I almost yelled. "Help me please Bella," O my God I thought, she was pale, round, and sickly looking. I knew immediately what was wrong, but Carlisle didn't. "What's wrong," he asked. "Carlisle," "What Bella," "Outside, Jake help her to the couch." When we got outside Carlisle asked, "What's wrong with her Bella?" "Carlisle the same thing that was wrong with me about 4 months ago, only I don't know who would be with her like that, I mean besides Ben," "Are you saying she's pregnant with a half-vampire half-human child, like Renesmee," Edward asked because he had followed us out. "Yes, that's what I'm saying Edward," "How do you know for sure Bella," "Carlisle, for one she is extremely round considering 4 months ago she and Ben were in a fight and broke up and she wouldn't be that big yet, also she's pale, and I bet she can't stomach human food without blood," I said matter of fact-ly. We went inside and she was throwing up. "What's wrong with her Jake," "She was hungry so I gave her some leftover cinnamon rolls from breakfast, then she started throwing up," "I told you Carlisle, she's got to be pregnant with a vampire's child," "You're right Bella, I'm sorry," "It's okay Carlisle, we know what's wrong with her, now we need to know how long she's been like this," "2 weeks," "Okay now we need to give her blood and find the father," "Big, strong, dark hair, red cape," she said the last one just before she threw up some more, "Get her some blood Rosalie please," "'Kay Bella,<p>

"Cathedryl's P.O.V.

"Now that Rose is helping her we need to find out who she is talking about," "Well Edward, RED CAPE, dark hair, big, strong its got to be a Voltori member, but who?" I asked. "Maybe Felix Cathedryl," "No it is me, a week ago I left to find her a doctor cause I didn't know what was wrong with her, when I came back with the doctor she was gone." We all turned around and saw it was Felix only he didn't have a cape. "He left the Voltori!" Wow he left! Why? "For her, that's why I left but I see she doesn't want me around," we looked at Angela who shook her head. "I leave now." Okay that was weird, but Angela needs us now. "Cathedryl, can you get your special x-ray machine?" "No, but she can come to the castle with us to be taken care of there," "Yes anything, please?" 

A few days later we were at the castle checking out Angela in my lab, well really me, Bella, Angela, and Carlisle. Still just fine, Bella has been worried about her the full 3 days it took us to get here. Edward AND Renesmee couldn't get her to calm down. (Jasper and Alice didn't come Kiyko was moue upset that she didn't come) "Honey can you come here," Sora asked over the intercom "Be right there Sora give me a few minutes," I said into the speaker box, "No now, please," "I'll be back in a few minutes Angela okay,"  
>When I got to the gate I was pulled out by Sora and he kissed me. "What's wrong Sora?" "Nothing," "Then why did you make me come out here? I need to help Angela now," "Wanted to see you," "You, Sora can come in my lab whenever you want, you do know that right?" "No I didn't, sorry," "I'll see you tonight at dinner okay," "Yea, see you later," he said with a sullen expression. <p>

When I came back in Angela was scrunched over her belly panting, "What happened?" "She's just stretching. That's all," Angela panted out. "Hhmmm and she is only 2 and a half weeks into the pregnancy," Carlisle said. "It wasn't like that for me until about 3 weeks right Carlisle?" Bella asked, her human memories are a little sketchy around Renesmee's birth for some unknown reason, but before Carlisle could answer Angela screamed. "What happened Kiyko asked when she ran in. "No need to worry she's just stretching. Are you okay Angela?" I asked. "Fine," she panted out like the last time. "See sis, no need to worry, at least not for a little while. All of a sudden there was a commotion at the gate, I saw it on the surveillance camera feed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sora asked. "I'm Aro and I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine," "And that would be?" "Our new member Angela," "I know for a fact, she is not and if you force her you will get kicked out of here faster than you can say that you're sorry," Sora said. "I'll be right back guys, Bella will you come with me?" She nodded. We got out there just as Sora hit the ground, he wasn't down long. "Now I see why you wanted me to come with you Cathedryl," Bella said. "Aro you need to get out of my kingdom now," I growled. "Or what you'll throw me out yourself, Ha don't make me laugh, you can't touch me." "Oh really let's try," I said as I walked toward him 4 of his men tried to stop me but between Bella's shield and mine none could touch me, then i was face to face with Aro. "H-h-how d-did y-y-you g-g-get-t-t, (gulp), t-thi-is c-c-cl-lose to-o-o me-e-e," Aro stammered out. "Well between Bells and me there is one powerful shield, you see I keep people away from my body and Bella keeps them out of my mind," I said matter-of-factly. "Then how can you touch me?" "Oh, because I can let people in my shield. Now will you leave quietly or will I have to humiliate you by having to carry you out and kick all the way back to Italy?" I asked sweetly with an innocent look on my face. "N-no I'll l-leav-ve q-quietly, d-dear on-nes com-me n-n-now-w-w," he whispered. When we got inside everyone froze before cheering. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU GOT HIM TO LEAVE QUIETLY," Edward shouted before Rose hissed at him "Quiet, she just fell asleep," "Sorry Rose." 

The next day, Carlisle, Bella, Angela, Jacob, and I were in my lab, just us, no one else, but Felix wouldn't leave. "Just because he's the father doesn't mean I'm going to marry him," Angela growled. "No you don't Ange," Jacob said, I didn't know they liked each other. "Hmm?" Carlisle murmured. "What is it Carlisle?" Bells asked. "It's just that the child is growing more quickly than Renesmee," he replied. "How can that be?" Rose asked. "I do not know," Carlisle said. You sound just like him," I laughed. "Who do I sound like?" Carlisle asked. "Spock, one of my astronauts, well they aren't really astronauts," I said. "Fascinating," he replied. "Ha ha ha, now you're stealing his catch phrase," I laughed. "Miss Cathedryl there is a vampire demanding to be let into your lab. Shall I let him?" Alfred asked over the intercom, "What's his name, and what time is it, I still don't have a clock in here?" I replied. "He says his name is Eric Northman, also he says he knows you, is it true?" Alfred said, before he was finished saying that, I was up the stairs and out the door hugging Eric. "ERIC! What are you doing here?" I yelled as I got to the top of the stairs. "Why, visiting my old friend, the great Queen Cathedryl, last I saw you, you were trying to kill your father Lucifer, did you succeed?" he asked as I hugged him. "Yes, I did kill him, but he wasn't my real father, my real dad is just a human," I replied. "WHAT! He wasn't your real dad?" Eric asked shocked. "No," I replied sadly, "I killed an innocent man," I sighed. "Well, not a totally innocent man," Eric said. "Then how are you able to do what you do if your real dad is just a human?" he asked again. "My mom is the goddess Lilith," I replied. "Who is this honey?" Sora asked coming up from behind Eric. "Oh, hi dear, this is Eric Northman, remember I told you about him?" "You told him EVERYTHING that went on between you two?" Kiyko asked from behind Sora. "What! No he doesn't need to know EVERYTHING that went on between us sister, are you insane?" "What don't I know about, Cathedryl?" Sora asked in a hard tone. "It's nothing Sora just never mind, Kiyko shouldn't have brought up old water beneath the bridge." "Yeah sorry, it is just something dangerous happened when we were working with Eric, WE ALMOST DIED!" sis exclaimed. "WHAT?" Sora yelled. "Like I said, don't worry about it, it's got nothing to do with you or me, anymore that is, so just shut up about it k?" I asked in a serene tone with an innocent look one my face. "Fine, besides I was just coming to get you to see if you were ready for bed since it is almost midnight, is Angela asleep yet?"  
>" What? It's already midnight," I asked rubbing my eyes, "oh well I'll be right back up I got to let them know what time it is," I sighed, "It's just that Angela's child is growing more rapid than Renesmee did," "What do you mean sis?" Kiyko asked. "I'll tell you in the morning k," I replied, " K," everyone upstairs said in unison, oh before I forget, Eric do you need a place that is safe to rest during the day, cause unlike the Cullens you burn to a crisp if you see the sun, they just sparkle," "Yes I do, wait will you explain this to me as well?" I nodded, and then showed him where to sleep; he wanted to explore the castle a little before dawn. I went down to my lab to tell them the time and that I was going to bed.<p>

I awoke the next morning to a dreadful noise, a piercing scream! I ran down to my lab only, not to be able to get in? It locked down from the inside! "Is everyone ok in there?" I asked. "Yes, but we can't get out! Why is that Cathedryl?" Sora asked, he stayed with them that night so that I could get some sleep. Then I heard a loud commotion, at the gate. I went down to see what was going on, but was stopped by Gollum, our resident ENT. "What's going on out there Gollum?" I asked as politely as I could. "Nothing the Queen must involve herself with," was his reply. "Gollum out of my way, I've had a bad 3 weeks, so move before I freeze you dead!" I said sternly. "No, you mustn't go, please?" he begged. "?" he never begs me not to do something, there is a huge problem, so I froze him in the place he stood only to his waist, and walked around him, "NO! DON'T GO PLEASE!" he begged again, but I was already at the gate. I opened the door to find the villagers screaming for their lives as this monstrous creature attacked them, but then it must have felt my power because it turned from the frightened people to stalk towards me... he was tall, pale as Edward, with fangs the width of my wrist, 21/8 inches, blood-red, hate filled eyes, but he wore a necklace, a very strange thing to find on a monster such as this. I prepared to fight, but it launched itself past me straight to the castle, 'Where does it think it's going', to my surprise the voice came from behind me, "To guard my new home," it said, I whipped around only to come to a complete stop as I met the owner of the voice, a man with long golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a killer smile, like me? He was looking me over when Sora yelled, "Cathedryl we got the lab door opened, hurry the child is coming." I turned and went inside knowing I was being followed by the man I thought was my twin, for all the people in the world he could have been. "Stay out," I commanded him as he tried to follow me into my lab, "No, I think I'll follow, to see why you live in my home that was left to me by my mother, Lilith," he replied. I stopped dead and spun around to face him.

"What did you just say?" I gasped. "What, that my mom is the goddess Lilith?" he replied. "Yes, that," I hissed. "Why?" "Lilith is MY mother!" I told him. He went to say something, but was interrupted when a scream filled the courtyard. I dashed up to the house and right down to my lab, with HIM right behind me. We just reached the door, when Carlisle came out smiling, but that smile slowly slipped as my follower came into view. "What happened?" the guy behind me asked. "THAT"I growled, "is absolutely none of your business." With that we went into my lab, Angela was unconscious on the operating table, Jacob was glaring at Felix, as he pulled away from Angela's left ankle, where he had just bite her to turn her into a vampire so that she won't die after their daughter's birth. Rose had the baby, Felix left, it may be his kid, but he wanted nothing to do with her, 'Strange I thought Aro would want him to at least bring him the child.' Edward hearing my thoughts said "Oh, he does, but Felix will never do that to Angela or Carly," "That is the last thing Ange said before she fell unconscious," Jake said seeing my perplexed expression. "Who's this hon?" Sora asked perplexed seeing my follower. "This, man, thinks he owns my castle," "I do not think, I know," he growled at me. "NO, you do not know, because I BUILT, this castle from the ground up, there is no MY mother left this to you!" I screeched at him, "YOUR, mother she is mine," he exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait, you two have the same mom," No, Sora you know this, you've been married to my sister for years, we have the same DAD!" Kiyko said coming into my lab, "NO, Kiyko, I know THAT, I mean HIM," Sora said pointing at the man behind me. "When did you get a twin sis," she asked me smiling. "Just now when he said Lilith left him our home, when WE built it up from the ground," I replied. "Oh, I think she meant the run-down castle 200 miles down the road, you can see it from my art room in the right tower. I'll show you, if you like?" Kiyko asked him. "Wait sis, we don't even know his name!" Sora said, he's been calling her 'sis' a lot lately. "Well to answer Kiyko's question, yes I would love to see my actual castle, and my name good sir, is William," Will said. Off they went. A few days later Angela woke up. She couldn't believe Felix left her with Carly, or that I now had a twin brother, who has been staying with us while the Cullens, mainly Esme and Alice, remolded his own home. "Wow," she said when Jake told her. She said her throat was burning, so Jake, Bells and Ed took her on her first hunt in the Orcs' forest, "Why the Orcs?" Angela asked surprised. "Oh, because they offered some old and dying Orcs to help you learn to hunt without making you hunt humans, also they taste and smell like animals." Edward answered her.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

She mad a disgusted face at us. When we got back, she was just like me when it can to her first hunt, a human child from the village had got lost in the forest, but she heard us coming after her and stopped.

Will was able to move into his castle after 2 or 3 months. He and I have been talking and getting to know each other. Apparently, his father died when he was 12. Well, he thought that man was his father. As it appears...Kiyko and I stayed with our real father, who was killed by the man claiming to be our father, Lucifer. Yes the devil, Satan, and all those other names he goes by in all religions. I just know he got the wrong twins, he wanted Cathedral and Isholde, but he got Cathedryl and Kiyko. He was a very sad man, but that's how we meet Rayke. She is the best demon you could have for a friend, but she is very picky about who she hangs with.


End file.
